


The Man

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Consensual, Cuckolding, M/M, cuckold kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Patrick arches beautifully under him, and Pete can’t tear his eyes away.





	The Man

**Author's Note:**

> this just popped up into my head? not sure why? it's really short but it makes me want to do a full fledged pwp smut fic of this.

Patrick arches beautifully under him, and Pete can’t tear his eyes away. He’s sick for watching this, he knows, but from the corner he’s huddled in, it’s impossible to look anywhere else.

It’s unfair, having to sit here forgotten while Patrick gets fucked. He’s jealous, so fucking jealous that it aches deep in his bones somewhere, settled hard and tight over his throat. He hadn’t thought Patrick was being completely serious when he had agreed to Pete asking if someone else could fuck him.

It’s hot though, insanely so. The guy is shades darker than Pete and more muscular, and Patrick looks pale and small under him. He’s fucking into Patrick hard and fast, and Patrick’s making those sweet little gasps that he usually makes when he’s under Pete. But right now it’s some other guy, a stranger, one that had been willing to fuck Patrick with his boyfriend watching.

Pete shivers when Patrick moans softly. He’s fully dressed and watching from the floor of their guest bedroom – because while it had been a kink they’d both wanted to try, Pete and Patrick had agreed that doing this in the master bedroom where they slept together every night would be too upsetting.

He can see the way Patrick feels. It’s written on his face, that uncertainty as his eyes drop to where Pete is on the ground. He looks for reassurance because Pete had asked for this, not him, but they had both wanted to see. Pete had wanted to see how beautiful Patrick looked when being fucked and Patrick had wanted to see what it felt like being with another man. Pete’s the only one he’s ever been with.

“Pete.” Patrick gasps out, and Pete tenses. The guy doesn’t stop, doesn’t care, and Pete knows that he’s a nice guy and that he must do this often, because all he does is shush Patrick. “Pete.” Patrick gasps out again, and Pete’s on the floor by the bed in an instant. Pete can see he’s close, with the way his thighs tremble and his toes curl and uncurl.

“How does it feel?” Pete whispers, and the guy chuckles. Kevin, Pete remembers his name, finally. “I can’t stand it.” It’s true, his mind feels numb with how he feels, how much rage is in him at the sight. It’s a careful balance of anger and lust at the sight, and Kevin chuckles again.

Patrick whines, high and long, and Pete loves him. “I don’t – I can’t –“ Patrick cuts himself off, squeezing his eyes shut. His face is red and he’s sweating and Kevin stills for a moment, hips flush against Patrick’s ass. “Please.” Patrick chokes out.

Kevin raises his eyebrows, and Pete swallows hard. He unzips his pants shakily and just like that Kevin’s sliding out of Patrick, thick cock leaving Patrick stretched open and leaking with lube. “It’s okay. Most people do the same, man.” Kevin says, and Pete nods.

Patrick’s whimpering when Pete pushes in, still fully clothed with his pants pushed down a bit. It’s hot – he feels like the outsider here for a moment, but when Patrick’s arms come up and wrap around his neck to pull him in for a kiss, he feels like home.

It doesn’t take long for Patrick to cum then, crying out and coming onto his chest and Pete’s shirt. Pete pants and fucks into him harder, holding him close and kissing the breath out of him. Pete loves him so much.

He cums, face buried in Patrick’s neck and it’s like coming home. It was hot to watch someone else fuck Patrick, but in the end it was almost unbearable with how much Pete wanted it again, how much he wanted it to be him and not them.

They come down from the highs together and when Pete looks up, Kevin’s already gone. Pete kisses Patrick again, messy and loving and while it was a good experience, he doesn’t want to do that ever again.

“Thank you.” Pete whispers, because it was his idea.

Patrick smiles and kisses him again. “I’m glad I’m yours.” Patrick tells him, and Pete agrees.

If anyone else had Patrick like Pete has him, he’d die – Patrick may have been fucked by another guy but at the end of every day, he was Pete’s, all Pete’s. Forever Pete’s.


End file.
